Alone
by hemery
Summary: My life is a lie..... Brooke muttered. Please R & R. Oh, and I'm sorry if you don't like the story. Rated M for language and something else. Please read! Chap 2 up
1. Chapter 1

**Okay people, this is my first OTH story, so if it stinks, don't hate me. It's a one-shot that revolves around Brooke. In case you're wondering what pairing this story will have, let me tell you this. There will be NO romance in this story. Okay, so, just read and review. Got it?**

**Alone**

Brooke Davis, the slut and most popular girl of Tree Hill High, sat on the soft sand in the beach, and stared up at the dark night sky as a cool night breeze blew past her.

A small shiver was sent up her spine, while she instinctively hugged her legs to her body, trying to get as much heat as she could-she was after all, wearing a rather skimpy outfit.

"Damn. I should've brought a jacket." She muttered, frowning as the night got colder.

She shuddered, her dark brown hair rested on her back. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"What the hell. What am I doing here?" she asked herself, hugging herself tighter.

"Oh yeah, cos nobody wants me around……." She scoffed, remembering how everybody else had another.

Peyton had Lucas while Haley had Nathan. And who did she have? A bunch of idiots who just wanted her for pleasure. Or putting it simply, they just wanted sex. And every time, she'd give it to them. Just so she could forget. Forget how Lucas had cheated on her for Peyton, her best friend. Or rather ex-best friend. Only, she never did forget. Time after time, it'd only hurt more. I mean, she had no one to confide in, talk to, or to truly love her.

How she longed for someone to talk to, but nobody ever came round. She was the bitch, the slut, the emotionless monster who'd steal the other girls' boyfriends for a night. But, they never did know that she was just putting on a brave front. Her image did matter a lot to her. And she kept it, but, she had her heart broken. Shattered into a million pieces by someone she thought cared. Someone she trusted, oh how wrong she was. Of all the people he cheated her on, her best friend, the one she left her trust to most. No words could describe how she felt.

"It's all a lie……" she whispered, feeling her eyes get heavier.

"This whole fucking life is a lie!" she said, a single tear flowed down her pale cheek.

Sad, alone, and betrayed were the words that best described Brooke now. Her heart wrenched with pain and all she wanted to do was let it all out and tell everyone what she really felt. But, she dared not do it. Sure, she was a feisty, up and going teenage girl, but, like I said before, she cared about her image. And so, she'd find herself coming to the beach every so often to let it all out.

"Well, it's not like anyone cares about my life right?" she asked to no one in particular. "I mean, if my parents don't care, then why should anybody else?"

Aaaah, her parents. It was always an issue for her. After all, they probably wouldn't notice if she was attempting suicide in front of them! And so, for many years, she was neglected, even by her parents. And so, who'd she turn to. Well, she _used _to look up for Peyton and Lucas, but, ever since the cheating incident, she was alone.

She shivered again, another tear flowed. She remembered when she was sad, Lucas would tell her everything would be fine, and even before that, there was Peyton, who had family issues too.

She sighed. She could never forgive Lucas, or Peyton for that matter. But, she felt somewhat guilty at the same time. It wasn't his fault that he didn't love her right? So how could she blame him? Then again, he did cheat on her, so, she was back to hating the two.

How she longed to have someone by her side at that time. She was crying her heart out now, wishing she'd brought some alcohol with her, to drown out all the painful memories, and hopefully, help her forget about the one man that she truly loved, who ended up breaking her heart.

Now, she'd be fine with the matter if she had at least one friend by her side to comfort her, but the problem was that, she had none. First of all, her best friend was the one that caused their break-up, and all the other girls at Tree Hill High thought that what she got back was retribution, karma, and so, she was alone. And how she hated it.

She looked at the sea again, she thought to herself for a while, and a sob escaped her mouth.

She slowly got up on her feet, and stumbled to the wet ocean. She couldn't help but think that what she was doing was right. She smiled sadly, as she stayed at the bottom of the sea for a few minutes, and soon, floated on the surface of the water, motionless. She was gone.

**Okay, I think you know what happened. I'm sorry if it sucks, and I'm even more sorry for making Brooke, well you know…….. anyway, please review! And once again, I'm sorry if it sucks.**


	2. Seeing You For The Last Time

**Ok, ok, I know, I said this story would be a one-shot, but I really couldn't resist. So, whatever. I just hope you'll review. La, la, la…….**

**Disclaimer: I have and will NEVER own OTH, ooookkkkk?**

_Flashback_

_The morning Sun had risen, Lucas awoke with a start, fumbling slightly as he moved across Peyton's naked body, picking up the corded phone._

"_Hello?" he said, squinting at the unknown number._

"_Hey, Luke. It's Haley." The female replied, her voice soft and hesitant._

"_Oh….. hi Hales….. any idea how early it is?" he questioned, eyeing the clock, while Peyton awoke, hugging him from the back._

"_This…… I don't know how to say it…… think you can come over?" Haley pleaded._

"_Ok, fine. I'll come. But this better be important." He sighed in dismay, giving in._

"_Good. See you." She replied, hanging up._

"_Who was that?" Peyton asked, her voice smooth as velvet as she kissed Lucas' neck softly._

"_Hales. Um, she wants to see me. I gotta go." He replied quickly, standing up as he got dressed._

"_Aaaaw, do you have to?" she remarked, frowning slightly._

_A string tugged as his heart as he nodded slowly. He knew he loved Brooke, but, why was he doing this? And why was he feeling guilty? They'd broken up, so what was there to feel bad about?_

"_Fine. I'll see you later." Peyton cooed, as she kissed him lightly, watching as he walked out the door._

_----Over at Haley and Nathan's apartment…….----_

"_Hey." Haley greeted, as Lucas barged through the front door of the apartment._

"_Hey….. what's up?" he asked, sounding casual. "And where's ……Nathan?..."_

"_He's over at the…. Never mind. Um, I need you to see something." she said, her voice was barely above a whisper._

_Walking towards him, she took his hand in hers as she guided him out of the apartment and in front of his car._

"_What?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow._

"_Don't ask. Just, just take your keys out and drive us to the beach." She said, rather impatiently._

_Furrowing his eyebrows, he reached into his back pocket, unlocking the car and sitting in the drivers seat, while Haley scurried over to the passenger seat. Revving the engine, Lucas steered the car expertly out of the parking lot, and off to the beach._

"_So what do you want me to see?" he asked curiously, nearing the beach._

"_You'll find out soon enough." She breathed out, walking out of the car as it came to a stop._

_Frowning slightly, Lucas followed her, walking past a huge crowd, only to find a group of policemen surround an area, while Nathan stood behind them._

"_What's going on?" Lucas asked, while Haley took Nathan's side._

"_What do you mean, huh?" Nathan said sarcastically, turning slightly to glare at Lucas. "You told him?" he turned roughly to Haley, who nodded nervously._

"_What's going on?" he repeated, looking from left to right._

"_I'll tell you what's going on!" Nathan shouted, advancing towards Lucas._

"_Because of you, Brooke, is DEAD." Nathan yelled, pushing Lucas roughly._

"_Ex…. Excuse me?" Lucas asked in disbelief._

"_You heard me, DEAD. Cold."_

"_I……."_

"_You happy now? First, you broke her heart, and now? You kill her."_

"_I did not kill her!"_

"_Oh? I guess you don't know how bad you hurt her. She committed suicide because of YOU."_

"_I don't believe you."_

"_You don't? Then why don't you go see her yourself?" Nathan said, more as a statement than a question. Leaving a space for Lucas to walk to the corpse._

_Taking a deep breath, he glanced down, and gasped. The body was pale, her eyes were closed, and her lips were blue. Her clothes were still wet, and clung to her body. Not a single movement was made by her._

_He held back the many tears that threatened to fall, questions ran through his head, as he continued to stare at the lifeless body._

"_What do you think?" Nathan mocked. Apparently, Brooke and Nathan had become good friends after she'd broken up with Lucas. Making a pact called: we'll hate Lucas Scott forever._

_Without uttering a word, he turned away, leaving them and walking to the car stricken by sadness._

_End Flashback……_

Pulling up his tie, Lucas walked to the car alone. He'd split up with Peyton after she found out about Brooke. And due to guilt, she wasn't going to be attending Brooke's funeral. Closing his eyes, he breathed in as he drove to the church.

Approaching the church, sounds of whispers echoed in the large area. At first, many said he shouldn't have had been invited, but for once, her parents were being parents, and had said that she'd probably like for him to come.

About an hour had passed, and finally, they were about to say their goodbyes to Brooke. Walking up to the coffin, through the corner of his eye, he saw Nathan scowl at him, while many others began to gossip. Ignoring them, he looked into the coffin, seeing Brooke's face for a last time.


End file.
